


做个“糟糕”怎么样？

by binzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binzi/pseuds/binzi





	做个“糟糕”怎么样？

转眼，就到秋天了。  
推开窗户，能嗅到秋天里微微发凉、让人觉得爽朗的气息。抬起头，发现天空也晴朗得连远山都能看到。  
“这样的天气……”默默低头对兜兜说，“让人想……”  
“想……什么？”兜兜问。  
“想做个蛋糕！”  
“做蛋糕？”  
“秋天到了，要吃暖乎乎、软乎乎、香喷喷的东西。”默默说，“我们做蛋糕吧！”  
兜兜摇了摇头。  
“你不想做蛋糕？”默默问，“还是不想吃蛋糕？”  
兜兜摇了摇头，然后，又点了点头。  
“是不想吃蛋糕？还是不想做蛋糕？”  
“我怕做不好。”兜兜小声说。  
“我们肯定能做好。”  
“但是……蛋糕很难做的。”  
“一点儿不难。”默默信心满满，她向来自信，“超级简单。”  
“我们以前没做过，你怎么知道做蛋糕‘超级简单’？”  
“我们以前没做过，你怎么知道做蛋糕很难？”  
兜兜想了想。“因为以前没做过，所以难。”  
似乎有一定道理，默默叹了口气。  
兜兜接着说：“如果我们做坏了怎么办。如果做出来的蛋糕很糟糕怎么办。”  
“那我们就做一个‘糟糕’。”  
“一个什么？”  
“一个‘糟糕’！”默默说，“因为你担心做不好蛋糕，所以，我决定，我们不做蛋糕了！我们做一个‘糟糕’！”  
“‘糟糕’怎么做？”  
“做法和蛋糕一样。唯一的区别是，‘糟糕’是不用做好的。‘糟糕’可以做得很糟糕，可以吃起来很糟糕，因为它是‘糟糕’，它就可以糟糕。”默默说，“因为‘糟糕’是‘糟糕’，所以做得怎么糟糕都没有关系，根本用不着做好。”  
“哦……”兜兜抬头看着默默。  
“那就开始，做个‘糟糕’！”

 

首先，找一个干净的碗，在碗边磕开两个鸡蛋。  
把磕开鸡蛋里的蛋清和蛋黄分离。把蛋清倒进碗里，蛋黄留在蛋壳里。  
兜兜一个手抖，把蛋黄也倒进碗里了。  
“哎呀，”兜兜叫了一声，“糟糕！”  
“没关系。”默默说，“做‘糟糕’的时候，就是要‘糟糕’的。多出几件糟糕的事，多叫几次‘糟糕’，‘糟糕’才能做得像‘糟糕’。”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然是真的。”  
默默用两只勺子把蛋黄从蛋清中捞了出来，这花了点时间，大概有五分钟吧。  
终于成功把蛋黄捞了出来，默默取出一个打蛋器。“得把蛋清搅到发泡。”她告诉兜兜。  
她们就开始搅啊搅啊搅蛋清，默默搅得胳膊酸了，就换兜兜来搅，兜兜搅得手累了，再换默默搅。  
但无论怎么搅，蛋清就是无法发泡。  
“这样可以吗？”兜兜给默默看，“上面有些泡泡。”  
“不行，不是这样的。要搅得像刷牙时的牙膏沫，或者灭火器喷出的泡沫。”默默接过碗和打蛋器，又搅了两分钟，把碗扔下了。  
“我放弃。”她忍不了了，直接把蛋黄倒进碗里，随手拌了拌。  
“不搅到发泡吗？”  
“不了。”  
“那还能做‘糟糕’吗？”  
“当然能。蛋清没有打发是一件糟糕的事，这样做出的“糟糕”就格外‘糟糕’。”  
“哦……”兜兜看着默默。  
默默把蛋清和蛋黄搅和均匀，往碗里倒了一些面粉。  
“糟糕，我觉得面粉有点多了。”兜兜评估了一下状况。  
面粉确实有点多。  
于是，默默加了点水。  
“唔，糟糕，水又加多了。”  
只好再加点面粉。  
这下子刚刚好。“你看，糟糕次数多了，就很好了。”默默对兜兜说。  
兜兜点点头。她忽然想起了一个问题。“蛋清没有打发，‘糟糕’就发不起来，不能松松软软了。”  
“嗯……”默默想着，“是这么回事。”她又考虑了一下，“不过，我们有干酵母。”  
她取出干酵母，放在小碗里，加水融了融，倒进面里，搅和均匀，再次加了点面粉，就一点点。  
“可以了。”她宣称，“现在，让酵母慢慢干活。”

 

她们擦了窗户玻璃。  
她们洗了所有的床单和被罩。  
她们把夏季的衣服收起来，整理好秋冬的衣服，把暖和的被子取出来。  
干完这些，默默和兜兜去看“糟糕”面团。  
酵母干得好！  
面团已经发了起来，软软蓬蓬的，里面满是小孔。  
默默把面团倒进蛋糕模子，把蛋糕模子和里面的面团送进烤箱，关上烤箱门，调了温度，调了时间。  
然后，开始！  
烤箱没反应。  
哦，是没插电源。  
默默给烤箱插上电源。  
烤箱，仍然没反应。  
“似乎要糟糕了。”默默说。  
“怎么了？”兜兜问。  
“烤箱似乎怀了。”  
又鼓捣了一阵烤箱之后，默默得出结论。“确实糟糕了，烤箱坏了。”  
“没关系。”兜兜说，“要糟糕，才能做出‘糟糕’。”  
“没错，正是这样。”默默说，“没有烤箱，也可以做‘糟糕’。”  
“怎么做？”  
“很多蛋糕是烤出来的，但也有很多蛋糕是蒸出来的，它们就是蒸蛋糕。我们也不需要用烤箱烤，而是用锅蒸，做蒸“糟糕”。”  
默默说着，取出大蒸锅。  
她们给蒸锅里注上水，放上笼屉，抬到煤气灶上，打开火。

 

等着蒸锅里水烧开的时候，兜兜提出来：“是不是该给‘糟糕’加点料？”  
“加料？”  
“蛋糕上会加奶油，还有水果，或者果酱。‘糟糕’上是不是也要加？”  
“嗯。”默默考虑着，加上确实会更好吃一些，即使是“糟糕”，好吃的也比不好吃的要好吃，而大家都喜欢好吃的，“对。‘糟糕’上也要加料。我们没有奶油，不过冰箱里有黄油，还有果酱。‘糟糕’里可以加黄油和果酱。”  
兜兜立刻去打开冰箱，她取出了黄油，但是果酱……“糟糕，果酱没有了。”  
“你把果酱都吃掉了？”默默问。  
兜兜回忆了一下。“是你把最后剩的果酱拌酸奶吃掉了。”  
默默也回忆了一下。“没错，是我。记得把瓶子都刮干净了。”  
“那怎么办？”兜兜问，“没有果酱了。”  
“我们还有辣味牛肉酱，”默默说，“它也是红色的，和果酱一个颜色。我们可以用辣味牛肉酱，加到‘糟糕’里。”  
“好吧。”兜兜把满满一瓶的辣味牛肉酱取出来。  
现在的问题是，怎么把料加到“糟糕”上。  
她们对着装在蛋糕模子里的面团想了又想。  
最后，默默取出案板来，撒上一点干面。把“糟糕”面团从蛋糕模子里掏出来，扔在案板上。  
她对着面团连按带拽，让面团铺开来，变成一个大饼的样子。她们在饼上抹了一层黄油，又抹了一层腊味牛肉酱，最后把“糟糕”面饼卷了起来，卷成一条蛇的样子。  
“看起来挺‘糟糕’的，是吧？”默默问。  
“一般‘糟糕’。”兜兜相当诚实地回答。  
这时候，蒸锅里的水开了。  
默默把加了料、卷成一条蛇的“糟糕”面团放进蒸锅里。

 

“糟糕”，终于蒸熟了。  
默默揭开锅盖。  
她们一起，看着躺在锅里的“糟糕”。  
“看起来挺‘糟糕’的。”默默说。  
“看起来软乎乎、热乎乎的！”兜兜说着，拿来盘子。  
默默把“糟糕”从蒸锅里取出来，放进盘子里。把盘子摆在餐桌上。  
她们看着摆在桌上、躺在盘子里的“糟糕”。  
默默掰下来一块“糟糕”，吹了吹热气，咬了一口。“咦？！”  
兜兜也掰下一块“糟糕”，小心地也咬了一小口，嚼了嚼，尝了尝，眼睛亮了起来。  
“好吃！”兜兜说。  
“真的？”默默问，“我也觉得挺好吃”  
“嗯！热乎乎、软乎乎、香喷喷的。”兜兜又咬了一大口，歪着头想了想，“不过……”  
“怎么？”  
“它好像肉龙啊。”  
“嗯……确实像。”默默承认，“但不是肉龙。我们做的是‘糟糕’。它就是‘糟糕’。它吃起来也像‘糟糕’，对吧？”  
兜兜认真地点了点头。“‘糟糕’味道好极了！”

 

完


End file.
